<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>英雄不问出处 by ocragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498604">英雄不问出处</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocragon/pseuds/ocragon'>ocragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocragon/pseuds/ocragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如何与一个幽灵接吻</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>英雄不问出处</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>   在雷克兰德的白天尚未熄灭的时候，光在这里过得颇不自在。尽管他对水晶公说我在悬挂公馆过得很好，但其实他在撒谎。他不知道自己的撒谎技术如何，他只知道他的同伴每个人都是撒谎高手，这谎言并非出于恶意，而是生活所迫，如若放在寡言的人身上，那沉默本身也是一种谎言，好比于里昂热对于光身体的避而不谈，水晶公雷打不动的兜帽，以及光在入睡之前将窗帘拉了又拉，然后把脑袋裹在被子里。阿尔博特总是在一旁看他，因为他除了看光之战士以外并没有其他的事情可做，后者的脸被闷得通红，于是他忍不住好言相劝，叫他别这么跟自己较劲。光把被子扯下来，翻了个身，脸朝下埋进枕头里，瓮声瓮气地说，我这人睡觉的时候畏光，在太亮的地方睡不着，不瞒你说，自从我来到这里以后，还没睡过一天安稳觉。阿尔博特想在他床头坐下，结果坐了个空，一屁股下去，就剩团毛茸茸的棕发浮在枕头边上，光扒着床边瞪大眼睛看他，他自己也愣了，照理说一百年过去，他早该习惯自己死了，可是有了光这么个大活人在身边，他竟然也妄想能沾上一点生气，以为能重新住进血肉之躯。他以为光会笑他，结果光翻身下了床，穿着拖鞋在屋里啪嗒啪嗒走，这时候他看清了光胡子拉碴的脸上硕大的黑眼圈，顿觉屋里的光线格外刺眼，第一世界的光以太就是这么有杀伤力的东西。光后来跟他说，他觉得食罪灵化活像是一个迅速癌变的过程，沃斯里觉得他能驾驭恶疾，就能拿捏生命，但其实并不尽然。阿尔博特并不知道癌是一种什么东西，大抵是原初世界特有的疾病。光说，那是一种治愈魔法都束手无策的恐怖病症，他看到上路客栈的那些人，就忍不住想到这个……说完他呆呆地注视着窗外，注视着形同虚设的窗帘，然后用力地搓了一把脸。后来阿尔博特想了个办法，让他在衣柜里委屈了几个晚上，光个子高，连人带被子进去几乎把衣柜塞满了，导致阿尔博特在“夜”里发呆的时候，还要时不时穿进柜子里，看看英雄有没有被闷死。<br/>   英雄其名号无异于烫手山芋，他生前还不觉得，死了以后有机会做个旁观者，做个坏人，看着另一个世界的光之战士为了拯救世界四处奔波，这种感觉很奇怪，就像是死前观看一场走马灯，心里既没有恨意，也没有惘然，仿佛所有的感情都被抽离出去。他隔着崎岖的镜面，注视着另一个人身上重演他扭曲的经历。他早就忘了当时自己死去时是什么心情，他也不会去问光到底想不想当英雄，因为这件事不是想不想的问题，很多事情都是毫无理由的：光之加护，超越之力，有人求之不得，有人受之不恭；救赎与毁灭仅有一念之差，在这个节骨眼上，英雄的死活已经无关紧要。有的时候阿尔博特忍不住（出于纯粹的求知欲）想，如果无论如何结局都是一样的，到底为什么要将英雄这一名号授予给某个人，世界和英雄一起去死就会死得光鲜一点。太光鲜了。他和光一起站在灾难的尽头，以太冻结成的海浪让他想起食罪灵破茧而出的瞬间。光的鼻尖擦着亮得慑人的结晶，他眼睛下却是深重的阴影，甚至眼睛都变得黑沉沉的，多奇怪啊，他的眼睛平时是一种轻盈的蓝，阿尔博特看到这双眼睛的时候，胃里就像是张开了一张薄蛛网。这时候光转过头，轻声说，阿尔博特，我还能再往前走一步吗？阿尔博特不用猜就能知道，他定是想起了敏菲利亚。这个世界也有敏菲利亚，可是后者原本并不是这个世界的人，当一个人的名号足以传承下去，这个人的存在就与泯灭无异，千百年以后剩下来的只有一个空壳般的字眼，一个又一个鲜活的生命被套进去，仿佛把脖子伸进一根绞索。阿尔博特这个名字也是假的，但这和光之战士不一样，光之战士连名字都没有，他也从没讲过他的故乡，偶尔有机会扯扯闲篇，光总会从他坐马车这段故事讲起，说他坐着这辆马车进城见了世面，又是坐着这辆马车仓皇出逃，搞了个跟政治流放无异的下场。光之战士扮演了很多角色，但他依旧没有属于自己的名字，阿尔博特只能通过颜色来记住他：一个蓝色的人。后来他照镜子的时候看见自己的眼睛，第一个想起来的却是光。<br/>   这个世界的敏菲利亚终于有了自己的名字，她脸上也终于没有了那种战战兢兢、为别人而活的表情，连头发都变回了原本的橙红色。阿尔博特的真名已经一百年没人喊过了，这个假名也并非独一无二，但当有人喊他阿尔博特时，阿尔博特便是属于他自己的。光之战士在悬挂公馆里给自己倒茶，他把茶举到鼻尖，透过热气凝视着阿尔博特，他突然说，阿尔博特，为什么人变成幽灵以后是整个身体透明，而不是皮肤也跟着一起透明，让我看看你的内脏和骨骼？阿尔博特无言以对，其一是他大概是星球历史上第一个活着的鬼魂，毫无前人经历作为参考，因此并不能给予解答，其二是他要真是变成从里到外都被人看光的状态实在是有碍观瞻，大概敏菲利亚还留了点最后的怜悯，虽然他只能被一个人看到，但至少他在这个人面前还是个体面人。光向他走过来，然后绕到背后紧紧地贴着他——严格意义上来说他们二人并没有能力做到这种事，比起肌肤相亲，他更像是从光身上蒸腾出的灵魂。阿尔博特转过身，光的脸近在咫尺，他往后退了一步，又退了一步，如同潮水一样缓缓从光身上褪去。窗外翻涌的白光从天际滴落，也汇成厚重的潮水，总有一天会被光之战士从中一刀劈开。<br/>   光说，在原初世界的极寒之地库尔札斯也会有这样的极昼，不过一年之内只有短短几天。光又说，倘若你浑身都是透明的，喝一杯茶下去，我就能看着茶水顺着喉咙滑进你的肚子……你知道吗，我曾经去过刻耳柏洛斯的胃里。光走过来虚虚地抱住他，然后打了个哆嗦，在他耳边嘀咕，其实你晚上偷偷进来柜子里看我，我都知道，被你穿过的感觉就像是半夜脱光了跳进海里，冷死了。阿尔博特手足无措，话都说不利落，一部分原因要归咎于光的思维跳脱程度，另一部分……这叫他怎么说！所幸光也嫌凉，很快放开他在桌边坐下，就着窗帘缝里透进来的嶙峋月光眯着眼睛读书。雷克兰德百年未曾迎接黑夜，月亮就像锈住了一样，艰难摩擦夜空削出几片生涩的光。阿尔博特说，太暗了，是不是看不清楚。光说，反正我也看不懂。他把书推给阿尔博特说，你念给我好不好。阿尔博特条件反射想要坐下，然后反应过来，弯下了腰。光在行李里翻找出一截蜡烛戳在桌上，把它点燃，这样阿尔博特俯身念书时，那一点火光就能恰好悬在他的心口处，光就坐在床上，盯着这一簇明亮的、跳动的火。这时他心里涌现出一种强烈的冲动，如同幼苗蠕动着顶破土壤。扉页上印着一行字，阿尔博特把它翻过去，光叫住他，叫他把那行字念出来。阿尔博特扭头看他的时候，他瞳孔里也盛着火光，盛着红玉海里狂怒的火山，神庙的镇石下封印着黄龙，玄武垂垂老矣，朱雀盘旋其上，凄然道，典膳，你想不起我了吗？<br/>   献给我的爱人。阿尔博特读道。<br/>   光只觉头晕目眩，血液一齐冲上耳膜，往后发生的一切通通无关紧要。此时此刻，如果有人叫他去死，他将义无反顾，尽管他目前踏上的已经很像是一条不归路。他栽倒在床上，抱紧了被子，因为他现在一定要拥抱些什么。阿尔博特此时终于看到了簇拥着他心脏的火苗，他用手去拢，然后皱起眉，看向自己的身侧。<br/>   你这是什么意思。他问道。光心满意足地把被子掀开躺了进去，没有说话。<br/>   诺弗兰特已经一百年不需要这种东西了，你特意带来的？<br/>   是的。光说。他想起阿尔博特跟他讲过，有一些第一世界的人不堪忍受白昼的折磨，曾经试图豢养黑暗。他们造出一个密不透光的盒子，然后守在一旁束手无策，因为一旦打开，就会有光线钻入，而不打开，豢养黑暗这件事本身就失去了意义。这样看来，黑暗远比光明要脆弱得多，是很容易就能打破的东西，只不过人在失去它之前并没有意识到这点。当然这件事是在阿尔博特死之后才发生的，他等到那些人走掉以后径直穿进了盒子里。他的存在远比光线更加稀薄，那盒子小得可怜，仅容他把脑袋伸进去，然而就在这逼仄的黑里，他偷到了片刻的放空。如果有人能看到他，一定会觉得他的样子颇为滑稽，于是他仰躺过来，双手在腹部交叠放好，等待着有人发现他，并认为他是一具尸体，用一把剑连着盒子一起把他的头颅刺穿。他保持这个姿势躺了很久很久，直到感到厌倦，才继续上路。<br/>   光当时问他说，为什么不把盒子造大一些呢？阿尔博特耸了耸肩，说他不懂工匠，也许是材料难寻，或是技术艰深，诺弗兰特的人口在那时削减到了史上最低，能活下来可谓奇迹，所以那些造盒子的人都算是异想天开之徒，最后反倒是便宜了一个幽灵。他靠在悬挂公馆的窗台上，穿过石头向下坠落，光探出身子，看着他大笑着消散在空气中，又在他背后重新出现。那时他们刚在第一世界见面没多久，光偶尔还能在对方脸上看到快乐的影子，飞鸟一样自海平面远方掠过。随着灵光卫被他一只一只斩杀，阿尔博特的表情也愈发阴郁。光时常怀念他对自己坏笑，阿尔博特五官生得英气，挑起眉时总让人联想起利剑切金断玉。那个时候阿尔博特还年轻，光也年轻，没蓄胡子，都有着凭借一腔热血快意恩仇的本钱，在说书人的口中，光之战士的形象的确是这样的，而阿尔博特却早已面目全非。他对着光咧着嘴挑衅的样子恍如昨日，也有可能是几个月前，具体是几个月，光记不清了。他的记性并不好，很多不重要的事情都会忘，现在看来，健忘不失为一种英雄的美德。<br/>   他不知道阿尔博特是否拥有这种美德，因为对方同为英雄，倘若没有，必定会活得非常痛苦。阿尔博特读完了一页书，没法翻页，又去看那截蜡烛。白色的蜡油滴到桌上，凝固成一个小小的巢，燃烧的灵光卫盘踞其中，其名为得到宽恕的欲望。阿尔博特仍然很困惑，他问光，为了什么。光说，为了现在。于是阿尔博特沉默了，他站在原地，沐浴着光点燃的火，他的贪念，他的私心。<br/>       桌上那本书记载了第一世界史上发生过的各种自然奇观，以流星雨作为开端。阿尔博特问光是否见过这种景象，流星从天际坠落到地平线后面。光说，就见过一次，还只撞上了末尾。阿尔博特说，流星在不断下坠的过程中，会越来越耀眼，若是陨石本身体积足够大，就会轰然坠地产生爆炸，留下一块黝黑的残骸与荒芜的死地；如果没那么大，就会在半空中燃烧殆尽。他看着光，眼睛里烙着一种平静的苦难，问道，你觉得呢？光扭过头，他不想看阿尔博特这幅表情，他想看对方的喜与怒，唯独不想看悲哀。<br/>   光说，我也给你讲个故事吧，作为回礼。有这么一个人，他认识很多人，跟他们关系都不错，这个人经常举办宴会，所有的宾客都是因他而来，而宾客落座之后，就纷纷与和他们关系最好的人攀谈起来，宴会的主人坐在正中，没有人和他说话。他感到孤独，便起身离去，这个时候大家都没注意到主人的消失，因为他们每个人都有一个或是多个对他们来说最重要的人，然而主人没有，他也不是他们最重要的人。宴会结束了，没过多久，主人再次开始举办宴会，所有宾客又都高高兴兴地来了，他们对主人打招呼说，嗨，我们下一次还是这个时间见，对吧？台词宛如告别，主人就知道这是他该离席的时候了，但他同时也知道，不是每位宾客都能有下一次。有些人缺席太久，再次出场时，他只能装作我们很熟，而有些人仅仅出席一次，就让主人再也忘不掉了，乃至每一次宴会他都会瞥向那个人曾经坐过的位置，不管那里是空的，还是已经坐上了新面孔。阿尔博特问，比如呢，什么样的人会让主人记住？光慢慢地说，比如有一个人，他第一次来的时候可谓不速之客，根本就是来砸场子的，后来他回去的时候还放了狠话。没想到转眼间，主人就要到这个人的老家举办宴会了。主人在这里举目无亲，而这个人也只剩下自己，主人看着这个人狼狈的样子，想着，我们真是同病相怜，要不要说说话呢？阿尔博特轻声笑着，是呀，要不要呢，实在是令人困扰。光继续道，然后这个人连椅子都没有，主人就往旁边挪了挪，把半张椅子让给他，可是这个人说什么也不坐，他就站在主人的边上，然后转到他前面，把手搭在主人的肩膀上。阿尔博特站在他身前，一只发光的手落在他的肩上，他问，是这样吗。光去握阿尔博特的手腕，能握住的东西是一种实实在在的保证，一松手，就会失去了①，然而他连握住这么简单的事都无法做到。<br/>       他闭上眼睛又睁开，嘴里发苦。是的。他艰难地说。他看到阿尔博特张开手指，于是他也照做，等着对方握过来，模拟出扣上他手指的动作。光只觉指间冰凉，仿佛被一团晨雾温柔地裹挟，然后那团雾俯身亲吻他的发丝，他眼睛的伤疤，他的嘴唇，他体内躁动不安的光以太。有朝一日，他将无法承受如此负担，届时他将跪在地上，痛苦难耐；然而现在，光之战士觉得自己无比轻盈，似是自身也稀薄成了一团雾，在无尽星海中漂流，偶尔擦过流星的尾巴。<br/>       很多时候，他和阿尔博特坐在一起靠说话打发时间，当他们无话可说时，光就专心致志地爱他。他们在一起时只有这两件事情可做，光却体会到了近乎心悸的幸福。阿尔博特的吻攫着他的舌尖，他张开嘴，就像呼吸空气一样自然地接受对方。往好处来想，他以后走在路上，也可以随时想象着阿尔博特在背后拥抱他，偷偷咬他的耳垂，他浑然不知，但他依然是幸福的。阿尔博特叫他仰起头，好亲他的脖子。他顺从地扬起下巴，望向天花板，他发现自己在流泪。他想偷偷抬手去擦掉，然而手臂却重如千钧，接着他身子一晃，单膝跪倒，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落在地上，摔成白色一片。<br/>       他猛地低头，撑着珂露西亚潮湿的土壤，呕出一口惨白的光。<br/><br/>①王小波《似水柔情》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>